Argument Over Love
by amanda forever
Summary: Max and Fang argue over what happened between them after Fang left the flock. Did Fang make the right choice by splitting them apart? Or was it the biggest mistake of his life? Was there still a 'Max and Fang' Find out in this short story!


"Fang." He moved the slightest bit at the call of his name but didn't look at me. "What happened?" My words hung in the air. After a couple moments Fang met my gaze

and his dark eyes bore into mine with a sharp intensity. "I really have no freaking idea." I heard the hint of anger at the end of his voice. I shuddered. Only Fang could do

that to me, only Fang could truly frighten me. _You grew up with him, he knows how to get to you. _I shook my head angrily. After another several moments he spoke again.

"If this is about Dylan, I don't want to hear it." I stared at him, one of his eyes shaded by his long, needed-to-be-cut dark hair. "Why would you think that?" Fang heard

the hurt in my voice, but ignored it. "Look, you and Dylan… If you're really each other's _perfect other halves, _then you might be programmed to love each other, and you

obviously pay more attention to him than you realize." I felt angry. He was blaming me? After all that had happened these past months, he made me look like I was the

bad one? "What about you? What about you and that… _Maya? _Do you think I like seeing you with her?" I tried to match the angry pitch of his voice. He stared at me, his

black eyes exploring my face. "Maya's different. You and her… you guys are really nothing alike." I snorted. Fang kept his gaze focused on me. "You replaced us and made

a whole different flock of complete idiotic strangers! You replaced me!" I said it harshly, my voice growing louder.

Author's note: I hoped you guys liked the first part of the story, reviews please, luv ya guyss

Suddenly his voice died down and his gaze on me softened. "No one in this world could ever replace you, Max." And I wanted to believe it, wanted to believe that he still

loved me, that it would be okay, but instead I refused to listen to him. And I just… snapped. I went cranked up the heat, and it wasn't pretty. "_I love it when you talk all_

_ sciencey.",_ I mocked. Fang flinched. "Where did you hear that from?" He shot me a look. Oh shoot. I had just realized that… "Off your blog." He turned his head away fro

m me. "You… when we were still together, you said you would never read off my "stupid overrated blog." I wanted to laugh, but kept it in for the sake of the tension

between us. "Whatever.", I retorted. "What do you love so much about Maya?" I asked angrily through clenched teeth. Fang kept his eyes focused on me. "She's just…

really soft and sweet,… and I can relate to how she feels sometimes." I looked at him, obviously hurt. "_Soft_, and _sweet? _Are you _kidding _me Fang? What happened to you?

It's like I don't even know you!" I was practically screaming. Now it was his turn to be offended. "I love you Max, of course, and I always will, but I like her too." I noticed

how he made sure to say 'like' instead of 'love' cause' if he did he would be **fried. **"You don't even know her!" I yelled, my feet shaking. I always felt a little weaker, like I

let some guard down when I'm around Fang, and I hate it. "She's not the one you grew up with knowing your whole life, it was me, you idiot! She's not the one who

kissed you all those times, it was me! She doesn't know anything about you, about what the flock has been through. What is this, Fang? Love at first sight? You know

better!" I screamed it in his face. He looked at me again, his eyes seeming older. "Max, you've got this all wrong. I don't love Maya, I just admire her personality. That's

all." I felt the heat start to redden my face. "That's _all?" _I snickered. "It sure doesn't seem like it when you look at her with the same cow eyes you look at me, when you

take her hair out of her face just like you did for me, she's a _clone!" _My last words lay suspended in the air and spread the gap between us even farther apart. I was being

selfish, but what I was saying was the truth. Fang locked his eyes onto mine, his expression angry. Angry Fang. Uh-oh. "She's not just a clone! She's a person, and you

don't think I don't notice? You don't think it's hard for me to be around her when she looks so much like you, and talks like you too? I needed a good fighter, okay, and

she happened to be the first one on my list!" I clenched my fists and held them at my sides. "Out of all of the infinity and beyond good fighters you chose _her? _I'm not

_stupid, _Fang. You just wanted it to be easier on you! All of this was for you!", I yelled selfishly. Fang bit his bottom lip, but didn't say anything. I grinned on the inside,

knowing I had won this argument. After all, there aren't that many times when Fang is at a loss for words, so when they actually happen its extra sweet. A while later he

spoke. "So you and Dylan are supposed to go have kids?" He looked at me, his eyes filled with emotion, concern, hurt, rage. I clenched my teeth and looked away in

shame. I hated how it was so hard to look at him. Especially his eyes. _You and Dylan will go off and have kids in the future. _I held my hand in a fist and threw it on the

ground, and stared down at my raw, bleeding knuckles. "What do you care? _You're_ the one who left." Fang looked hurt. "I did it for you, you know that." I just about

wanted to punch Fang, but didn't. "You did it for _me? _Really Fang, was that what it was? Something that was supposed to make me _happy?_ You left me with no freaking

idea of what to think! You left me with nothing! When I read your note I couldn't freaking breathe! I locked myself up in my room, lied curled up on the floor, and cried. And

you know what Fang? I _starved. _I didn't move, didn't do anything! I didn't care. They tried everything Fang, everything! They poured ice cold water all over me. And I didn't

feel a thing." I took a breath. "And when you told me that you were really leaving, that I shouldn't go after you, shouldn't call you, and that… that we'd meet again in _20 _

freaking years? Who the hell do you think I am?" I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but forced myself to continue. "I wanted to _die, _commit suicide, go to hell. It was so

hard for me, and I was alone. No one from the flock that was there could help me. Not even mom, not Jeb, not Angel. And what I realized, is that… you're the one who was

gone. You're the one who did this to me. You're the one who made me suffer. And I hate you for it!" I yelled it in his face, spitting the words out angrily. Before I left, I said

one more thing. The hardest of them all. "And you know what Fang? Even after all that, I noticed something. I would rather spend just one day if it were with you, rather

than eternity without you." _You and Dylan, not you and Fang._ I ignored the voice, although I wanted to murder it right about now. The emotion in those last words was

limitless. Unfurling my wings, I pulled myself up into the air and flew off. And the last thing I remember seeing were real tears hanging on the edge of Fang's eyelashes.

Author's Note: I hope you like it so far... I based a lot of this off of James Patterson's last written book, Angel, so yeah... Please review I'm new to fanfiction and all, so it would be nice to at least get a couple people to like my writing... luv ya

I shot through the sky with lightning speed, feeling like I was time-travelling. God, how could I have been so _stupid? _Did I just, like, admit my feelings to Fang? Oh, god.

Spotting a good place to land, I noticed the area that I was on. It was near the Itex factory. Meaning it was near… the cliff with the hawks. _Max, you're supposed to be wit__h_

_ Dylan right now, leave Fang, you can't ever be happy with him. _So the voice was back, huh? "Shut up!" I yelled, kicking at the air. Quickly setting off again, I flew off towards

the cliffs. When I finally reached them my wings were terribly sore and my shoulders were aching. I hoped Angel and the others were managing okay. And I really don't

know how long I lay there, just thinking about what had happened earlier, and what I could have changed for the better. Was Fang thinking about me? Was he feeling

sorry? I lay curled up on my side, wanting to fall asleep, but knew that Fang would soon find me, like always,… like the old times. And the reason I didn't leave? Because…

I really didn't know, just too many things going on lately. And when he finally did come, a familiar tingling sensation irritated the back of my neck. I lay still in the same

position, not moving, not saying anything. We lay there for what seemed like ages. And finally, Fang spoke. It was short, but it was still something, especially hearing it

coming from Fang. "So… Is that how you really feel?" I didn't say anything in reply. Instead, I inched my body away from him and curled up into an even smaller ball. "Max…

I'm sorry. I really am. I thought when I left you… you would just be sad for a small time and then you would get over it. I didn't think you would suffer—" he stumbled on

his last words. "I didn't think you would suffer that much." I stood up and stared into his eyes, matching the color of the dark night sky. They were filled with concern, with

worry, confusion, and… sadness? I tried to force myself to to look elsewhere, but his beautiful eyes drawed too much attention." Did I have the heart to forgive him? After

everything, all the pain he had caused me and the flock, could I really just… forget the past and… let go? And finally, I spoke. "Yeah. It was hard. And I really didn't think I

would make it through." Fang looked at me, surprised that I had finally spoken. I hesitated before I said the three words. NO, not _those _three words. "I forgive you." He

stared up at me and it felt like a lot of weight that had been weighing him down before had been lifted off. I somehow was connected to Fang that way, I could feel his

stress, his pain, and they were somehow mine too. And when the pain was relieved, it relieved a little of me too. "So you… choose me?" I looked at him, and tried not to

smile. Oh, not this again. "Yes, I'm… choosing you." Something in his dark eyes brightened, and his mouth moved the slightest bit, and I knew he was happy. "I will always

choose you. No matter what, no matter what happens, no matter how many arguments we get in. For me, there's only you. I don't see anyone else without seeing you."

And even though it wasn't sad, it was so emotional, that I couldn't help but break down. I felt tears drip onto my jeans, and Fang's eyes widened. Instead of saying things

that Dylan would say, like, "Aw, Max, don't cry,", Fang did it the way I loved most. I just wanted to feel his warmth. He came up behind me and scooped me into his arms.

Then, get this, he spread out his dark black wings, a span of dark beauty, and wrapped them over me, covering me in a feathery warmth that I couldn't live without. My

heart was whole again, and I was with the one I had loved from the start.

Author's Note: So there ya have it. Sorry if it was too short or whatever but i tried my best =) REVIEWS! luvyapeoples


End file.
